Advanced Weaponry
by Rubiksboi
Summary: Engineer finds a new weapon during his respawn, and it confuses him to no end why someone would just give this game-changing tool to him. He looks into it with the Administrator and finds out about the semi-elusive company Mann Co. Ends up that everyone's going to be getting new weapons, which means Engie will have to face all new gadgets and weaponry. Will he make it through?
1. Chapter 1

...

The BLU Engineer sat up, head pulsing from laying on the cold hard floor of the Respawn room. He remembered it clearly. The RED spook somehow uncloaked just 4 feet away from him without him hearing, but instead of his usual stab-and-sap technique, he decided to play it a little more tricky. He snuck up behind the unsuspecting Texan, and stuck his sapper upon the just as unsuspecting sentry. As Engie beat away at the offending device, he saw the 'BLU Pyro' jump off the ledge and onto the ground. He abandoned the sentry, expecting to make quick work of the Spy. The little sneak led him up a flight of stairs. Just as the Engineer was half-way up, ready to pound his wrench into something nice and soft, a blur of red launched up above him and landed behind him, quickly making due of the Engie's poor spine. He was about to go off on a rant of how that dirty no good sleazy-ass coward just pulled what he did on him, but his hand brushed up against something cold and hard. he quickly looked to his side, and that's were he saw it. At first, he couldn't make out exactly what it was. It was black, and very sleek and thin. He picked it up, and he swore he heard the distant sound of a crowd cheering. He ignored this and inspected the tool. It looked a little bit like his own wrench. He pulled that out to make a quick side-by-side comparison. It did have the same basic shape, but it obviously had its differences. After a few minutes of debating, it came to him that there was still a fight to fight out there, and that he was sure to give a certain yellow-bellied snake a lesson or two. He put the tool in his door-less locker, under his spare hardhat to ensure it wouldn't be disturbed, and ran out with a plan that was sure to get him a nice steamy plate of revenge.

* * *

Short chapter for the beginning, but I'll try to make them a lot longer later on. Reviews would really help, especially in the motivation factor.


	2. Chapter 2

Whelp, that anticipated steamy plate of revenge turned out to be a lukewarm, stale, freezer-burned pile of disappointment. The moment he saw the RED bastard, he lunged forward, but the Spy had yet another trick up his sleeve. He gracefully dodged it, leaned to the Engineer's right, and struck the moment he saw a glimpse of his rather exposed back. It happened so quick the Engineer didn't even recover from his aggressive attack before collapsing on the floor. To pour salt on the wounds, the very second he stepped out the garage door that served as the Respawn room's barrier, an all to familiar voice called out "You've failed! The enemy team has captured our intelligence!" followed by a pre-recorded clip of some rather disappointed booing. The Engineer's angry scowl turned into a grimace, as he realized that all Resupply lockers we're snapped securely shut, only to be opened when the Admin was sure that she got a good view of seeing every member of the losing teams embarrassing demise. Sometimes this would go on for a few minutes, but the losing team was always a little slower for some unknown reason.

* * *

Engineer was, of course, very disappointed. But if it was anyone on the team who expressed it to it's fullest content, it was the Soldier. He didn't like losing one bit. He was sure to place the blame evenly upon every team-member, but he always took a teeny bit of the blame off of himself. After the quick 30 minute 'You all are all worthless maggots who wouldn't try if we each got our own planet' speech, he quickly made his way out into the battle field, which was appropriately named '2fort'. For one, quite obviously, it had 2 forts, not even 500 yard from each other. It was also located near a small town called 'Teufort', which he was sure influenced the name of this particular battlefield. He quickly scurried up to the Respawn room, where he went back to his locker and lifted up his hardhat. Sure enough, the mysterious tool was right there, untouched. He picked it up, shoved it inside a pocket in his overalls, and went back to the living quarters. He was almost positive that no one would question the unusual bulge sticking from his clothing.

Well, almost no one.

"Yo overall's, that the weirdest boner you ever had or ya just happy ta see me?"

Engineer cringed, not at the rather rude comment but at the thought of being caught with his new tool.

"Scout, i'm doggone busy right here, so you better scoot along and bother someone else"

"Whatevah, you's borin' with your fancy gizmos anyway" he sneered as he ran off to go see what Demo's drunken already.

Engineer sighed with relief, not expecting the boy to give up so quickly. He continued on to his workshop-slash-bedroom. Being the most trustworthy, (along with their Medic) of the team, he was given the phone number of the Administrator, in case some sort of emergency happened. Or even worse, cheating. Only once had he seen that Demoman run through the field, five times faster than a scout on bonk. He had nightmares occasionally of that very Demoman, running about his base and throwing stickies on his beautiful machines. Needless to say, Red had to help train and prepare their new Demoman.

He was also given a phone, which, strangely enough, only accepted the Admin's phone number. It also accepted Saxton Hale's, but poor Engie didn't know, and if he did, he probably wouldn't want to try anyway. He pushed the numbers on the phone, and after a few rings, the Admin came online.

"This had better be rather important, Engineer." She said with a sneer he could hear from miles away.

"Well, I reckon it is," Replied Engineer. "I found this here tool on my trip to Respawn today. Looks a lot like my wrench, but a lot more sleek n' thin. I was wonderin' if you could give me any information about it, or what I should do with it."

The Administrator sighed, said something to what Engineer assumed was Miss Pauling, the Admin's assistant, and said "Look's like that buffoon got this experiment up and running. Engineer, i'm going to ask of something very, very important of you. Something so important it could get just about every bone in your body into a deep-fryer and fed to the very same Texan cats you lived with."

"And just what kind of seemin'ly dangerous task would that be?" Said the Engineer, trying to hide the shakey worry and concern in his voice.

"You get to have a meeting with Saxton Hale."

* * *

Very special thanks to CelestialLight for reviewing this story! As you can see, it really helped me shove out a lot more words that what I would usually have done. God knows how much I'll put if I get two... anyway, I have a few plans for the story, so be sure to expect a lot more!


End file.
